Picada
by Monica-sama
Summary: Sasori não morreu em sua luta, Hinata cuida dele. E Neji é completamente apaixonado por ela. Ainda tô ruin em sinopse .. Mas não custa nada ler. SasoHinaNeji. Parceria com Pinkuiro
1. Depois da escuridão vem o sol

**Oi gente, mais uma ficzinha minha, então aproveitem...**

**Ah! Essa fic contém spoilers do capítulo onde o Sasori morre, não gravei o capítulo porque são tantos que eu nem lembro (também não sou obrigada a lembrar ¬¬)**

**Então estão avisados...**

**Aproveitem.**

_**Cap.1 Depois da escuridão vem o sol.**_

Abriu os olhos lentamente, não via nada além de terra e marionetes espalhadas por todo o canto, piscou um pouco se acostumando com a claridade do local e sente o sangue correndo levemente sobre o seu queixo e caindo no chão.

Não entendeu nada, a Chyo-baa havia o deixado viver? Não... Não pode ser isso, ela estava disposta a matá-lo, então por que não morreu?

Não se mexia, não conseguia mover seus braços ou suas pernas. Palavras não podiam descrever o ódio que sentia daquela bruxa velha e daquela testuda de cabelos rosa, porém nada se podia fazer a não ser esperar a morte.

"Se é para eu morrer, então eu espero a morte quando ela vier" repetia para si mesmo.

**Lá em Konoha**

-Mas Hinata-sama, tem certeza que vai ficar bem? –perguntava um garoto de cabelos longos e compridos e olhos brancos.

-Claro Neji-neesan. Só vou andar um pouco. –respondia com uma voz tão vergonhosa pela preocupação do primo.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma ninja de 15 anos, cabelos negros, olhos brancos como qualquer outra Hyuuga. Herdeira da família principal e tinha o Byakugan. A garota tinha uma paixão, Uzumaki Naruto, mas este raramente a via. É tímida e doce e era aluna de Neji, seu primo, que ajudava ela com seu Byakugan.

Era tão desligadinha que nem percebia que alguém realmente a amava. Hyuuga Neji, 16 anos, tinha um amor platônico pela sua aluna/prima. Mas por ser orgulhoso acabava deixando esse amor escondido com o desejo que sua amada nunca descobrisse.

-Então toma cuidado. –repetiu o garoto antes de vê-la sumir entre as árvores.

**No campo de batalha**

O ruivo fitava seriamente o céu que estava laranja por causa do pôr-do-sol, devia estar ali há horas. Porque não morria logo? A dúvida permanecia em sua cabeça: Chyo-baa não o matou por enganar-se ou a perda de vontade de matar o seu neto, ele não sabia. Só sabia que estava vivo, e não devia estar.

Seus dedos ainda estavam frios, não conseguia levantá-los, mas podia senti-los. Seu coração pulsava. Seu corpo de madeira ainda estava quente com os raios do sol da tarde. O sangue em sua boca e seu corpo já estava seco.

Aos poucos começou com uma visão distorcida, finalmente a morte estava por vir. Ficou aliviado, não aguentava mais a dor que estava sentindo. Resolveu fechar seus olhos deixando o frio da noite que já tomara o céu correr pelo o seu corpo.

**Em Konoha**

-Está demorando muito, onde está Hinata-sama? –perguntou para si mesmo Neji.

-De que isso te importa? –agora a voz fria da irmã da Hinata, Hanabi, tomava conta do quarto.

-Sai daqui, não é da sua conta.

- De novo o seu estranho incompreendido e patético amor pela minha irmãzinha?

Neji olhou para a Hyuuga menor com um olhar de surpresa.

-Não sou tão burra quanto pensa. – e por fim concluiu. –Desista, mesmo que não fossem primos, acha mesmo que ela ia querer você?

Hanabi abriu um sorriso maléfico no rosto e saiu metida porta a fora deixando o Neji contemplativo. Sempre havia pensado na possibilidade de namorar a Hinata se ela não fosse sua parenta de sangue.

Mas como alguém como ela, doce e delicada, poderia querer alguém como ele, bruto e violento? Impossível. E aquela peste da Hanabi fez questão de mostrar que aquilo era a mais pura verdade de todas. Achava-se um doente por ter aquele amor.

-Neji, vai dormir... Hinata já é grandinha o suficiente para se virar sozinha. – agora é o pai da jovem Hyuuga que falava.

-Hai, eu já vou.

**Em uma caverna não muito longe...**

Novamente abriu seus olhos, não estava mais no campo de batalha, estava em uma caverna úmida, com as gotículas de água das estalagmites e estalactites tocando suavemente o chão.

Sentia numa posição mais confortável do que se encontrava de manhã, não sentia mais frio nem dor, pois estava coberto e tinham tirado as espadas que atravessavam o seu corpo. Entretanto ainda estava muito ferido para se mexer ou fazer movimentos bruscos.

Com seus olhos castanhos explorou inexpressivamente cada canto da caverna, até que avistou uma figura humana, uma garota para ser mais específico. Ela preparava uma coisa que pelo cheiro devia ser chá. Foi quando esta notou que ele a observava.

-A-Ah! V-Você acordou... – foi uma voz bem fraca porque estava envergonhada.

Sasori ficou analisando-a com os olhos sem perder a frieza do olhar, tinha cabelos longos e azulados, olhos exóticos brancos, um casaco roxo e uma calça nem tão comprida azul e uma sandália de mesma cor. Realmente daria uma linda marionete.

Hinata persebeu que o ruivo a fitava e ficou constrangida com a cena, corou tanto que sua face ficou vermelhinha. Rapidamente começou a se explicar mexendo suas mãos de uma maneira de mostrar sua timidez.

-B-Bem, eu estava a-andando p-p-por ai e t-te v-vi e...

-Poderia falar ao menos uma palavra sem gaguejar? –perguntava sério e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo.

Viu quase lágrimas no rosto dela, estava quase chorando, mas o orgulho do ruivo sempre foi maior e fingiu não ligar para a moça triste, apesar de sentir um certo remorso.

-Gome... –disse a ninja entre lágrimas.

-Começa tudo de novo e fala direito.

-E-eu...

-É SURDA POR ACASO? SEM GAGUEJAR!

-Eu estava andando por ai e vi você caido, estava machucado e eu te trouxe aqui para cuidar de você.

Não gaguejou nenhuma vez, o que era bem raro, mas ainda mantinha uma bochecha corada de vergonha e timidez.

-Melhorou, depois trabalharemos essa timidez. –mantinha seu olhar frio.

-Está com fome?

-Não.

-Sede?

-Não.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça desanimada, parecia que era uma inútil, o que ela teria que fazer para conseguir a confiança dele? Levantou-se calmamente do chão e se direcionou até o ruivo com um copo na mão.

Derramou uma coisa pastosa na boa do ruivo que fez o mesmo gemer de nojo e seguiu até a ponta da caversa e olhou para trás, mais precisamente nos olhos de Sasori.

-Eu vou porque eu quero te curar e a Sakura me prometeu ensinar técnicas básicas de ninjitsu médico.

-Tanto faz...

Essa resposta não agradou, claro que Hinata ficou tão triste quanto desanimada, mas tinha que continuar com seu trabalho.

**Em Konoha**

Hinata parou na entrada da cidade ainda pensando no ruivo mau humorado que acabara de salvar, pensou no porque dele ser tão frio e calculista. Então Sakura veio ao seu encontro, parecia aflita e um tanto nervosa.

-Hinata do céu! Aonde você estava? Está todo mundo preocupado comigo.

-Sakura, era com você mesma que eu queria falar.

-Fala então.

-Err... Eu estava pensando... será que você... pode me ensinar umas técnicas de ninjitsu médico?

-Claro! Vamos começar agora mesmo, pode me responder por que?

Hinata pensou em sua fala, Sakura não podia saber que estava escondendo um criminoso, nem que estava cuidando dele, ai que ela não ia ensinar mesmo.

-É... segredo... –olhou para o chão e corou um pouco, depois olhou timidamente para a rósea. –Entenda por favor.

-C-claro. –respondeu um pouco desconfiada, depois relaxou, afinal, era a Hinata. –Vamos começar com o básico.

Sakura ensinou o ninjitsu básico a ela, como curar ferimentos pequenos e gripes, Hinata olhava e fazia exatamente o que a sensei ensinava.

No final do dia, estava muito tarde e a morena de olhos perolados estava exausta com o treino e resolveu tomar o caminho de casa. Na rua ficou pensando que no dia seguinte iria visitar o ruivo e curá-lo dos principais ferimentos. Quando entrou em sua casa percebeu que Neji chorava.

-N-Neji-neesan... O-O que a-aconteceu?

-Hinata-sama. –e correu para abraçar a morena. –Nunca mais saia de casa por tanto tempo ouviu?

-D-Desculpe, eu não queria te preocupar. Pode me soltar? Está me machucando um pouco.

-Hinata-sama... Eu não queria... Juro! Me desculpa mesmo.

-Calma Neji, eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Uma lágrima saiu no rosto do Neji, olhou para as próprias mãos, mãos que machucaram a Hinata, a menina linda e tão idolatrada por ele, se achava um mostro naquele mesmo instante. Como pode machucar a Hinata?

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

**Será que a Hinatinha vai ficar com o Sasori ou Neji? Só lendo para descobrir**

**E deixem reviews... Porque são suas opniões que inspiram a minha pessoa a continuar.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Escorpião vermelho

**É tai mais um capítulo da minha nova fic...**

**Depois do capítulo, um comunicado urgente.**

_**Cap. 2 Escorpião vermelho**_

Hinata acordou bem cedo, o sol ainda estava chegando, não queria acordar o resto da família, também não queria preocupá-los então deixou em cima da mesa um recado dizendo que ia treinar e ia demorar a voltar, tudo para não criar um ar de preocupação.

Andou devagar sobre as ruas da cidade vendo atentamente cada detalhe. Já tinha passado por esses lugares várias vezes, mas sempre adorava olhar. Até que de longe avistou uma pessoa que não queria ver.

Um ninja loiro de olhos azuis e vestes preto com laranja vinha ao seu encontro. Era Uzumaki Naruto, sua paixão desde muito pequena. Teve a nítida sensação de que ele a vira e como sempre, estava certa.

-Hinata! –dizia Naruto balançando o braço no sinal de "olá". –Bom dia!

-B-Bom d-d-dia N-Naruto-kun. –ela sempre gaguejava mais quando estava perto dele.

-Vai aonde assim tão cedo?

-T-Treinar...

-Há essa hora?

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, sentia que ia desmaiar, como toda vez que conversava com ele, mas manteve-se de pé para não causar má impressão. Afinal, ela tinha que ser a médica, não a paciente.

Não, ela não se esqueceu do Sasori, estava indo justamente para cuidar dele, mas teve que mentir senão não a deixariam cuidar de um criminoso.

-Então eu não vou te atrapalhar mais, nos vemos mais tarde Hinata.

-H-Hai. –disse fracamente e tomou o seu rumo.

Ah Naruto, se você soubesse o tanto que Hinata o ama, seria até crueldade ver como ele trata a Sakura na frente dela. Já até chorou por causa dessa paixão do loiro pela ninja médica, realmente não gosta de recordar.

Ao chegar à caverna viu que Sasori ainda dormia. O vento atravessou o seu corpo e foi em direção ao ruivo. Era maravilhoso ver como o vento brincava com os fios ruivos dele, era um cabelo tão macio. Um rosto tão suave que estava dormindo tranqüilamente, parecendo uma criança.

Ele abriu os olhos e notou que a Hyuuga o observava. Ao perceber isso a jovem ninja cora violentamente e esconde seu rosto em uma das estalagmites. Depois se mostra novamente.

-E-Eu disse que v-viria.

-Vejo que voltou a gaguejar. – Mantêm seu olhar frio como a primeira vez que se viram.

-Desculpe senhor, eu não... –estava lacrimejando

-Não chora! Nossa que tipo de ninja é você?

-Desculpa, posso te dar um pouco de água?

O mestre das marionetes assentiu com a cabeça dando permissão para a menina lhe dá um pouco de água. Ela levantou sua cabeça e derramou a garrafa na sua boca, depois limpou o que tinha derramado.

-Agora eu vou começar a curar você.

Então descobre o homem e na sua mão fica uma aura verde de chakra médico e começou a curar os braços do ruivo, seguido de suas pernas e tronco. Depois que terminou começou a passar uma pomada nos locai dos ferimentos.

-Esse medicamento deve fazer passar a ardência. Você não vai fazer nenhum movimento brusco até estar totalmente curado.

-É assim que eu gosto. –comentou com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

-Como assim?

-De você, ao invés de gaguejar e ficar pedindo permissão você já manda, gosto de meninas assim.

Pois é, agora que Hinata tinha percebido que agia diferente na presença dele. Não gaguejava, nem se fazia de tímida, era quase como se fosse outra Hinata totalmente diferente. Não ficou assustada, ao contrário, estava até feliz com aquilo.

-Eu já vou, acha que pode ficar sozinho?

-Claro, está achando que eu sou quem?

-Eu não sei. –deu-lhe um sorriso sem graça

-Qual o seu nome?

-Hyuuga Hinata, e o seu?

-Akasuna no Sasori.

Hinata arregalou os belos olhos de pérolas esse era o tal cara que a Sakura falava que havia derrotado, agora que não podia contar a ninguém o que estava fazendo, protegendo um Akatsuki, corria o risco de ser banida da vila.

**Lá em Konoha**

-Como assim apaixonado pela Hinata? –Sakura agora estava quase dando um ataque de nervos.

-Fala mais baixo. –Neji mantêm um olhar frio para o chão.

-Você é doente? Ela é sua prima!

-Talvez seja.

Sakura nada falou ficou ali encarando o Neji que mantinha um olhar inexpressivo. A garota de cabelos rosa não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Realmente era um choque.

O choque não foi primo apaixonado por primo e sim Neji apaixonado pela Hinata. Logo ele que sempre odiou ela. Logo ele que quase a matou no exame chunnin. É algo realmente difícil de compreender.

Ambos não conseguiam falar, as palavras pareciam estar engasgadas na garganta apenas se encaravam com um clima de preocupação no ar.

-Por isso estou pedindo a sua ajuda para superar isso.

-Está pedindo a minha ajuda?

-Sabe, não é a melhor parte do meu dia também.

_**Na caverna dos Akatsuki**_

Estavam Pein, Itachi, Kisame e Deidara discutindo o paradeiro do Sasori que permanecia desconhecido pela organização. Os demais saíram para procurar, ainda permanecia a dúvida sobre a morte do companheiro.

-Mas Pein-sama, eu sei que ele está vivo, un. - retrucava o Deidara.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? –o ruivo maior perguntava com seriedade

-É o Sasori no Danna, ele não morreria assim tão facilmente, un.

-Sim, sim, e aonde você sugere que ele esteja?- agora o moreno mais velho Uchiha falava.

-Eu não sei un. Não tenho bola de cristal.

-Certo, amanhã cedo começaremos as nossas buscas, agora descansar, isso é uma ordem.

Os outros acataram as ordens do líder que falava em um tom autoritário, mostrando seu poder como líder. Todos obedeceram sem reclamar, depois que estava sozinho, começou a perdesse em seus pensamentos.

"Sasori, onde está?"

- Acha mesmo que ele morreu? –comentou uma voz feminina.

-Não, mas temos que nos preocupar em capturar os Jinchuurikins.

-Ah, claro... Não se apresse muito.

-Sim.

É claro que com o orgulho que tinha, não ia falar que estava preocupado com o ruivo sumido, estranhamente, sentia que Sasori estava seguro.

**Em Konoha...**

Só agora que Hinata chegara à cidade, ainda estava cansada da viagem. Então se juntou a Sakura e Neji que conversavam, mas ela não ouviu o que diziam. Então ambos pararam e Sakura começou a encarar a Hinata e Neji fitava o chão.

-Aonde foi Hinata?

-T-Treinar.

-Tem algo haver com o fato de você querer aprender o ninjistsu médico?

Neji levantou sua cabeça em um ato de susto e encarou a prima com os olhos arregalados. Era a primeira vez na história que um Hyuuga queria ser ninja médico.

-Isso é verdade Hinata?

-Sim. –e mordeu o lábio inferior. –Eu queria aprender a técnica, pode ajudar em batalha.

-Que vergonha! Um Hyuuga é um bom guerreiro, não precisa ter essas técnicas médicas.

-M-Mas Neji-neesan, entenda...

-Não tenho que entender nada, seu pai vai ficar decepcionado quando souber.

Hinata abaixou o olhar, não queria que seu pai ficasse mais decepcionado com ela do que já é, era quase como se o mesmo não a quisesse como filha. Mas... Não podia se deixar abater, naquele instante seu objetivo era curar o Sasori e não era seu pai que a faria desviar desse objetivo.

Assim que se lembrou do rosto do Sasori levantou a cabeça com coragem.

-Olha Neji, eu não me importo como meu pai vai ficar, tenho bons motivos para fazer o que estou fazendo.

Tanto Neji quanto Sakura se surpreenderam, Hinata não falou fraco nem gaguejou quando falou, isso era algo raro, realmente muito raro.

-Vão ficar ai me olhando com cara que me viram pela primeira vez?

-Não se preocupe não conto para o seu pai.

-Jura? –agora abriu um sorriso sincero.

-Claro, se você me enfrentou assim... Deve ser realmente importante.

A menina correu e abraçou o primo.

-Obrigada Neji-neesan.

-Vamos treinar logo antes que anoiteça? –agora Sakura falava.

-Hai. Vejo-te mais tarde Neji.

**De manha**

De novo Hinata saiu silenciosamente e deixou um bilhete. Mesmo sabendo que seu pai e sua irmã não ligavam, Neji ligava e ela não queria preocupá-lo.

Pulou de árvore em árvore até chegar à caverna aonde o hospedou. Quando chegou lá se assustou quando não achou o Akasuna.

-Sasori? -já estava lacrimejando. –Cadê você?

_**Continua...**_

**Então povim? Gostaram? Eu demorei para escrever essa fic, deu bloqueios mentais, mas já está ai.**

**Ficou meio curtim, mas não liguem**

**Então o comunicado urgente: **

**A escritora Jenne-sama que escreve a fic "Não quero te perder" foi plagiada. Eu digo que está errado como alguém faz isso, ela ta pensando em excluir aquela obra, e não podemos deixar quem está comigo? Grite!**

**Kissus**

**Já ne **


	3. Tristeza

**Gente! Foi mal ae a demora para postar. Provavelmente demorarei a postar mais depois deste.**

**Motivos da demora depois da fic. **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

De novo Hinata saiu silenciosamente e deixou um bilhete. Mesmo sabendo que seu pai e sua irmã não ligavam, Neji ligava e ela não queria preocupá-lo.

Pulou de árvore em árvore até chegar à caverna aonde o hospedou. Quando chegou lá se assustou quando não achou o Akasuna.

-Sasori? -já estava lacrimejando. –Cadê você?

_**Cap. 3: Tristeza**_

-Quer se acalmar. –uma voz veio. –Estou aqui.

-Ah. Que susto. Achei que tivesse saído.

Hinata não deixou de notar que ele já estava sentado. Estava encostado na parede de pedras com sua cara de tédio habitual. Sempre muito quieto, mas hoje era diferente... Ele que quebrou o silêncio dos dois.

-Já posso me mexer.

-Mas ainda não está totalmente curado.

-Posso me cuidar sozinho daqui em diante...

-Pode não, senta ai.

-Mas...

-Senta ai.

Sasori não falou nada, achou melhor não discordar. O mestre das marionetes ficou pensando na diferença dessa ninja com a ninja que conheceu inicialmente. Sem perceber ela chegou perto dele com comida entre pauzinhos e segurou o queixo do Akasuna.

-O que é isso?

-Estou de dando comida. –disse ainda segurando seu queixo e colocando alguma coisa em sua boca.

-Não precisa quebrar meu queixo.

A Hyuuga riu com o comentário do ruivo. Continuou colocando bolinhos de arroz na boca dele tomando cuidado para não o fazer engasgar. Depois que terminou, novamente limpou a boca do homem.

-Está me tratando como bebê.

-Talvez, porque te acho um.

Sasori arregalou os olhos com a ousadia da Hinata. Ninguém nunca havia falado com ele naquele tom de voz. E parecia que aquela Hyuuga não estava nem ai pelo que acabou de dizer. Isso o deixou mais surpreso ainda.

Hinata levantou-se de onde estava sentada e aproximou-se do ruivo com as mãos com chakra verde e passou a mão delicadamente no coração, que ainda se encontrava danificada. O titeriteiro ficou relaxado com a suavidade a pele dela na sua única parte viva de seu corpo. Assim que terminou ela levantou-se.

-Já vou. –estava indo para a entrada da caverna quando sentiu algo segurando-a.

-Não vá, ainda não. Fique mais um pouco.

-Por que Sasori? Está se sentindo mal?

-Apenas fique.

A morena não entendeu, todavia não reclamou. Voltou a sentar-se no chão ao lado de Sasori examinado-o de cima a baixo para ver se havia alguma coisa errada.

-Não há nada errado comigo.

-Então me diga, por que quer que eu fique?

-Não.

-Akasuna no Sasori! Fale agora mesmo!

-Baixe seu tom de voz mocinha. Só quero sua companhia. Satisfeita?

Hinata corou, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Era a primeira vez na vida dela que alguém falava isso. Não se achava muito amada. Também não tinha culpa, seu amor caía aos pés de certa ninja de cabelos rosa, seu pai parecia dar preferência a sua irmã do que a ela, sua irmã também deixava claro que não a queria. E seu primo... Agora ela sabe que ele gosta dela, mas no passado ele a odiava.

Enfim, não era comum alguém falar isso para ela. Mas quanto tempo ela poderia ficar lá? Já estava escurecendo. E isso não era nada bom. Depois ficaria difícil para ela caminhar no escuro.

**Em Konoha**

Kiba e Shino conversavam com Kunerai. Estavam aparentemente preocupados. Desde manhã e nada de notícia da Hinata.

-Ela saiu, disse que ia demorar. –falava o garoto com enormes óculos pretos.

-Mas é quase pôr-do-sol, aonde poderia estar? –contestou um garoto de cabelos castanhos.

-Calma. Meninos. - agora a voz que ecoava era a da sensei deles

Kiba ia falar alguma coisa, porém foi interrompido por alguém que entrara no cômodo. Era Neji. Ele procurou com os olhos alguma coisa e depois se colocou a falar:

-Hinata-sama está aqui?

-Por que estaria? –Kiba perguntava com certa preocupação na voz.

-Ela disse que ia treinar, achei que estivesse com vocês.

-Não a vimos o dia inteiro Neji. –Shino disse afirmativo.

No inicio ficaram preocupados, entretanto relaxaram, sabiam que Hinata era esperta e sabia se cuidar sozinha. Ela era uma shinobi muito forte, apenas era meio delicada e tímida. Por isso todos confundem isso com a fraqueza.

Já Sakura era diferente. Ela era forte e tinha um temperamento um tanto... Agressivo. O que faz as pessoas ficarem um pouco assustadas com ela. Ela guardava uma paixão enorme pelo seu ex-companheiro de equipe, Sasuke. Mas estava começando a desistir dele, pois não estava mais crente que ele iria voltar.

As horas na vila da folha foram passando e nada da Hinata chegar. Neji já estava ficando nervoso com a situação. E parecia que naquela casa ele era o único que realmente se importava se a prima estava viva ou não. Aquilo o deixava mais nervoso ainda.

-Hinata-sama, onde você está? –repetia a si mesmo toda hora.

-Neji, vai dormir. –A voz de Hiashi era a única naquela sala.

-Só quando Hinata-sama voltar. Aliás, você não está preocupado, ela saiu de manhã e ainda não voltou.

-Tomara que tenha sido seqüestrada, pessoas fracas como ela não merecem ser shinobis.

-COMO É?

-Não grite Neji.

-Ela é sua filha, como pode tratá-la dessa maneira? –Neji agora perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha. –Quer saber, esquece, eu vou sair.

Então Neji saiu da casa e bateu a porta, aparentemente nervoso. Ficou vagando por aquelas ruas observando tudo e pensando. Estava tão preocupado com a Hyuuga como nunca pensou que estaria. Nunca sentiu isso por alguém, só por ela.

Falou para si mesmo que nunca revelaria seus sentimentos, e protegeria sua amada de qualquer maneira. E assim dito será feito.

**Na caverna.**

Sasori fitava com desanimo a parede oposta a qual ele estava sentado, estava cansado. Quase dormindo. Quando olhou para o lado de fora da caverna. Há quanto tempo já escurecera? Nem percebeu que a lua já atingiu o céu.

-Hinata-sama, já está escuro você quer...

Sentiu algo pressionando em seu colo ao virar o olho deparou com a menina de olhos perolados que dormia tranqüilamente em seu colo. O titeriteiro ficou durante alguns minutos observando a menina que dormia e notou que ela mexeu a cabeça para ajeita-se melhor a seu colo. Com suas mãos de madeira começou a acariciar seus cabelos negros.

-Tão linda... Daria uma ótima marionete...

Pegou-a e colocou-a melhor em seu colo, apoiando a cabeça da garota em seu peito enquanto a cobria com o manto da Akatsuki. Sem perceber, dormiu também.

**De manhã**

Hinata acordou e notou que estava em algum colo e corou quando não lembrava de que havia acontecido. Olhou para o lado e viu Sasori que ainda parecia dormir, então tentou acordá-lo.

-Sasori-sama, acorda já é de manhã.

O outro abriu os olhos numa rapidez incomparável.

-AH! Que susto.

-Ficou adorável.

-O que?

-O manto da Akatsuki ficou ótimo em você.

Olhou para o seu corpo e viu o manto cobrindo-a. Era realmente muito quentinho, parecia um cobertor de inverno. Ela lembrou que tem uma família, que mora em uma vila e arregalou os olhos, parecia assustada.

-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-OH Meu Deus! Eu esqueci, tenho que voltar para casa, devem estar preocupados.

-Você volta?

-Claro, se eu não cuidar de você quem cuida?

-Seja rápida, por favor, odeio esperar.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e correu em direção à porta da caverna, pulou nas árvores quando sentiu uma sede. Queria água. Tinha um rio ali perto.

Foi em direção ao rio e quando se aproximou ouviu vozes conhecidas. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore enquanto as pessoas se aproximavam.

-Ainda não entendo por que me trouxe aqui Sakura.

-Quieto Naruto, apenas ouça.

-Certo...

-Eu te amo.

-Sakura-chan... Por quê?

-Já estou cansada de esconder isso de você, cansei de esperar o Sasuke, eu amo você e pronto.

-Sakura eu não...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar ela selou seus lábios com um beijo longo. Depois o largou. O mesmo puxou a ninja médica para perto de si e lhe deu outro beijo, maior e mais longo.

Hinata assistiu aquela cena completamente desolada, não sabia o que pensar. Começou a chorar, muito e as lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto como se fosse sangue, pois palavras não descreveriam a dor que estava sentindo naquele exato momento. Saiu correndo como se não houvesse amanhã e, para ela, não haveria mesmo...

_**Continua...**_

**Eu sei... Deixei vocês esperando e ainda por cima para postar essa merda que eu chamo de capítulo, deprimente... Me matem, vocês podem...**

**Então... anos depois... **

**Motivos da demora**

**1º: **_tenho mais 6 projetos em andamento... Que já estou quase surtando com tanta coisa._

**2º: **_Minha mãe acha que eu to passando tempo demais no PC, o que não é verdade, só umas 20 horas por dia XD_

**3º: **_Tenho que estudar para provas, que aliás, mais difíceis impossível._

**4º: **_Eu to doente, sofrendo de uma caso grave de bloqueio mental, sem criatividade. Junto com um caso de preguicite aguda._

**5º: **_Meus profs me lotam de dever de casa, ai fica difícil..._

**São motivos toscos, mas são os que eu tenho, me matem se quiserem, mas deixem reviews...**

**Beijos...**

**Ja ne.**


	4. A descoberta

**Yo...**

***foge***

**Desculpem-me a demora...**

**AH! Esquece... vocês nunca vão me perdoar...**

**Beijos e enjoy**

_**Cap. 4 A descoberta**_

Ela não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se traída, obvio que o loiro não sabia de nada, mas Sakura sabia. Sabia que ela era perdidamente apaixonada pelo Naruto. E mesmo assim o beijou, não sabia se sentia raiva ou decepção naquele momento.

Correu, correu até a caverna que o ruivo estava. E ele estava lá, abriu um sorriso ao ver ela, mas logo sumiu quando esta começou a chorar. O mestre marionetes foi até ela e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros.

-Por que está chorando?

Esta não falou nada, apenas fitou os orbes castanhos de Sasori que estava mostrando preocupação. Era a primeira vez que o via demonstrar emoções.

O titeriteiro se aproximou ainda mais do rosto da morena fechando os olhos. Esta sentia mariposas em seu estomago, mas mesmo assim, sentiu-se segura e fechou os olhos também. A única coisa que sentiu foi os seus lábios sendo pressionados pelos lábios dele.

Foi um beijo doce, apenas o encostar de lábios, mas com o passar do tempo foram sentindo novas sensações, a única coisa que os separou naquele instante foi o ar que lhes faltava.

-Por que fez isso? –perguntou a menina.

-Nem eu mesmo sei. –e se afastou da Hyuuga. –apenas não queria ver você chorar.

A morena deu um sorriso que foi retribuído pelo ruivo, já não estava mais tão triste. Estava um pouco corada pelo beijo, e olhos vermelhos pelo choro, mas estava melhor com certeza.

**Em Konoha**

Estavam Kiba e Neji no restaurante comendo um taxa ramén. Estavam conversando um assunto muito sério. Fazia tempo que a Hinata saia e voltava à noite bem tarde mesmo, decidiram que estava na hora de descobrir o porquê daquilo.

-Temos que saber o que está havendo. –Neji já estava nervoso.

-Eu descubro. –Kiba estala os dedos. –Akamaru, siga o cheiro da Hinata.

Akamaru segue o cheiro e os dois ninjas vão atrás do cão que começa a latir para a casa dos Hyuuga. Os dois confusos entram na casa se deparam com Hinata tacando umas kunais nos alvos nas árvores. Com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Hinata! Quando você chegou aqui? –perguntava Neji surpreso.

-Há pouco tempo. –dizia sem olhar para o primo.

Kiba vai embora, mas se mantêm com a pulga atrás da orelha. Aonde Hinata ia todas essas manhãs e só voltava tarde da noite. Ela dizia que ia treinar, mas se fosse mesmo treinar treinaria nos arredores da vila e junto com sua equipe, até que teve uma ideia.

-Akamaru, amanhã iremos seguir Hinata.

Akamaru late.

-Eu sei que é espionagem, mas se for algo que prejudique ela?

Akamaru late de novo.

-Seja lá o que descobrirmos, vamos manter segredo.

Então os dois foram pra casa, decididos. Amanhã descobririam aonde Hinata ia e o que fazia para ficar tanto tempo fora.

**De manha**

Hinata acorda como sempre e sai de fininho para não assustar ninguém. Arruma na sua bolsa um cantio de água, uma vasilha de comida e alguns medicamentos para dar a Sasori. Antes de ir se lembra da cena de Naruto e suspira e leva seu caminho.

Ela andava calmamente pela cidade e Kiba acorda e vê-a saindo. Logo acorda seu cão que dormia ao seu lado.

-Vamos Akamaru, temos que ir logo.

Os dois seguiram a Hinata.

Hinata pulava nas árvores como sempre, estava tudo bem até ela sentir presença de chakra. Algo a estava seguindo. Logo reconheceu como sendo o chakra do Kiba. A garota se desesperou na hora, não podia ser descoberta.

"_Tenho que despistá-lo"_ - pensou.

Logo depois ela seguiu um caminho diferente do da caverna, tentando desviar a atenção do moreno, mas de nada adiantou, caminhou até chegar a um rio e se encontrou com a Sakura. Sua expressão mudou de assustada para séria.

-Hinata! O que faz aqui?

-Nada, Sakura, você beijou o Naruto ontem...

-Sim, eu beijei... –Hinata sentiu que ia chorar pela cara-de-pau da rósea.

-Mas... Você sabia que eu gostava dele Sakura.

-Mas ele nunca gostou de você Hinata.

Hinata queria agarrar o pescoço da Sakura naquele exato instante, mas segurou-se. Ao contrário, juntou as mãos nos olhos e ajoelhou-se, estava chorando...

-Tadinha, está chorando porque seu amor não te quer. –disse a médica sarcástica.

-Achei que você era minha amiga... Como você pôde?

-Porque o Naruto me ama!

A menina de orbes prateados não segurou mais em um segundo estava em cima da Sakura. Uma verdadeira briga de mulher valendo tudo. Desde tapas na cara até socos na barriga e nos olhos. Estavam emboladas no chão até que chegaram Naruto e Kiba e separou as duas.

-ME SOLTA, ME DEIXA ACABAR COM ELA! –gritava a Hyuuga furiosa.

-IMBECIL! INVEJOSA!

Naruto segurava Sakura que estava com o olho roxo e vários hematomas no rosto. Enquanto Kiba segurava Hinata que estava com a boca, o nariz e um dos olhos sangrando. Estava toda arranhada.

-O que se passa por aqui Jesus? – Kiba estava com medo.

-Essa coisa mal amada me agarrou do nada.

-Hinata...

-Naruto... Você realmente ama a Sakura?

-Amo... Eu e ela estamos namorando.

Hinata não pensou em mais nada, apenas soltou-se de Kiba e saiu correndo. A única pessoa que podia consolá-la naquele instante era Sasori. Nem percebeu que o homem de cabelos castanhos estava a seguindo com seu cão.

Quando chegou à caverna Sasori assustou-se ao ver a menina chorando e em um estado lamentável. Ele levantou-se e foi até ela, a ergueu em seus braços e assentou-a em seu colo, com um lenço limpou o sangue e as lágrimas.

-Hinata-chan, me fale o que a preocupa? Já estou aflito.

-Eu amo um cara, mas ele disse que ama a Sakura.

Sakura. Essa rósea já estava na lista negra do ruivo, além de ter um ódio mortal por ela, ainda fere os sentimentos e o corpo daquela linda jovem? Ele ia matá-la estava decidido. Abraçou novamente a ninja que chorava.

Os dois nem perceberam que Kiba e Akamaru estavam ouvindo e observando tudo. O ninja queria saber quem era o ruivo e qual era sua relação com Hinata. Disse para Akamaru manter segredo e voltou para a vila.

-Tenho que ir. –disse a Hinata sorrindo com a boca ainda sangrando.

-Volte logo, adoro sua companhia. –limpa o sangue na boca da moça.

Ela dá um beijo no rosto e segue em direção à vila.

**Em Konoha**

Hinata chegou bem, pois havia limpado os ferimentos com o chakra de cura. Estava andando sorridente pela vila até sentiu algo puxando sua mão, era Kiba. O que ele queria? Ele a levou até um canto escuro.

-O que aconteceu Kiba-san?

-Te vi com um cara ruivo hoje, quem é?

Hinata arregalou os olhos e apertou o lábio inferior. O que diria a Kiba naquele instante. Se dissesse que o Sasori era da Akatsuki, pois senão ele iria até o Sasori e o mataria, e Hinata não queria isso.

-Eu o achei ferido e peguei-o para cuidar dele.

-Por que não contou para ninguém?

-Não quero que ninguém saiba, e você não pode contar Kiba-kun.

-Hina eu...

-Por favor...

-Suspiro- Tá legal! Mas vai ter que me apresentar.

A garota assentiu com sua cabeça. Abraçou o amigo por ele prometer manter segredo. Amanhã iria apresentar Kiba ao ruivo. Hinata sentiu-se tão feliz por alguém se importar com ela. Kiba acompanhou-a até em casa. E se despediram.

**De manhã**

Kiba estava dormindo roncando quando uma pedrinha atingiu sua janela. Ele abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e foi até a janela ver o que era. Viu uma Hinata feliz e acenando.

-Vamos Kiba-kun.

-Mas Hinata, ainda ta muito cedo.

-Ele odeia esperar.

Agarrou o pulso do companheiro e correu em direção à floresta. Foram pulando de árvore em árvore. Kiba estava lento por estar com sono, já Hinata estava toda feliz e sorridente e rindo da cara do parceiro que tropeçava toda hora.

-Pare de rir de mim.

-Desculpa, não resisti.

Quando chegaram à caverna tiveram uma enorme surpresa. Sasori havia sumido de novo. Hinata desesperou-se ao ver a capa da Akatsuki, se Kiba visse isso iria descobrir na hora. Então escondeu o manto em uma das estalactites.

-Então Hina, cadê ele?

-E-Eu não sei. –Hinata já estava preocupada.

_**Continua...**_

**Novamente... desculpem a demora, é que a co-autora viajou e não teve tempo pra me dar idéias.**

**E eu estava sem. Além te ter zilhoes de fics para fazer, provas e tudo mais.**

**Passarei a postar com mais freqüência.**

**Kissus**

**Deixem reviews**


	5. Sasori em Konoha

**Gente... muito obrigada por cada review mandado**

**Eu disse que amo muito isso? Vocês me deixam inspirada.**

**Depois da fic, eu vou responder os comentários**

**Beijos Beijos.**

_**Cap.5**_

Hinata manteve-se calma procurando por Sasori, mas quando percebeu que este não estava na caverna. Começou a chorar freneticamente sendo abraçada pelo Kiba, ainda chorando muito desabafou com o Inuzuka.

-O Sasori nunca saiu da caverna, aconteceu alguma coisa Kiba.

-Shhh... Calma, você não disse que ele era rank S? Vai ficar bem...

-OH Meu Deus! E agora?

Kiba colocou a mão no ombro da amiga e mirou-a com um olhar. Então o ninja de cabelos castanhos levantou a Hinata que estava caída chorando e colocou-a em suas costas. A menina ainda deixava lágrimas caírem, e o Inuzuka disse apenas uma palavra:

-Acalme-se. –e sorriu para a amiga.

Depois que os dois shinobis saíram apareceram duas figuras. Um homem de cabelos longos e pretos com os olhos vermelhos pelo sharingan e outro todo azul com guelras e uma espada em suas costas. Os dois homens pegaram a capa da Akatsuki que estava atrás das pedras e o moreno concluiu.

-Ele esteve aqui.

-Temos que avisar ao Pein-sama.

-Sim, vá avisá-lo e eu tento achar o rastro dele.

-Certo.

O shinobi azul foi por um caminho enquanto o moreno foi para o outro.

**Em Konoha**

Escondido em um manto preto estava Sasori, não queria ser reconhecido, porque do contrário, morte na certa. Estava lá apenas por um motivo, matar a Sakura. Queria vingança por quase tê-lo matado, mas era outra coisa, queria fazê-la pagar por deformar o rosto delicado de Hinata, era imperdoável.

"_No que você está pensando Sasori... Akatsukis não ama. Você não ama. Ou amo?"_

Ele era uma marionete, não podia amar, mas algo naquela garota morena tocou o coração do homem de madeira, talvez ele fosse mais humano do que imaginaria ser. Até que sentiu alguém o puxando nada delicadamente pelo seu braço.

-Quem é você? –disse uma pessoa.

-Sou novo por aqui, não posso mostrar meu rosto, pois está deformado. –mentiu o ruivo.

-Hum... Legal! Gente nova! Vem, eu te mostro a cidade.

Ao dar uma olhadinha sob o manto vê Naruto que estava arrastando ele para um lugar, um restaurante. Logo que chegou lá Naruto assentou-o no banco e começou a conversar com o atendente. O loiro ofereceu uma tigela com um maçarão dentro.

-Aceita? –perguntou o Uzumaki com um sorriso no rosto.

O loiro recebeu uma resposta negativa com a cabeça. O jovem ninja estranhou o companheiro, pensou conhecê-lo de algum lugar, só não se lembrava de onde. Começou comendo seu querido rámen com o vago silêncio no ar, então resolveu puxar assunto com o ruivo.

-Posso ver o seu rosto?

-Não.

-AH! Qual é? Deixa! –disse o loiro insistente.

Quando o loiro estava prestes a tirar o capuz dele algo o agarrou por trás e o levou ao chão. Era Kiba, que abraçava o loiro num gesto de mantê-lo longe de Sasori. Então o titeriteiro sentiu-se novamente puxado por algo, uma mão suave.

-Naruto! Há quanto tempo! –disse Kiba abraçando o loiro, até que viu que Sasori e Hinata se afastavam. –Agora tchau!

E saiu correndo atrás dos dois. O Uzumaki ficou ali curioso e sem entender nada, mas manteve-se no chão se recuperando do abraço de Kiba.

Chegaram a um ponto escuro da cidade ninguém via nada lá. Hinata tacou fortemente Sasori contra a parede de tijolos, e segurava na gola de seu manto. A mesma começou a chorar e soluçar, uma expressão de raiva, depois de recuperar-se começou a falar:

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA?

-Eu só...

-TEM IDEIA DA MINHA PREOCUPAÇÃO COM VOCÊ?

-Descul...

-NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! –estava absolutamente nervosa e alterada.

-Mas...

-Abraça o ruivo ainda chorando- Nunca, nunca...

Hinata estava com a cabeça em seu peito e chorava muito, só de imaginar Sasori sendo descoberto em Konoha já se desesperava. Não queria Sasori morto, imaginou então aquela cena dele sobre as rochas quase morrendo, mas ao invés de "quase", o Akasuna estava realmente morto.

-NÃAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO

-O que houve?

Apertou sua cabeça ainda mais ao seu peito e chorou mais forte ainda. O ruivo afagou suas mãos nos fios negros da moça. Agora ela sabia de uma coisa: estava completamente apaixonada por aquele criminoso. Ele fez o que ninguém nunca conseguira, ela esqueceu o Naruto.

"_Eu pensei que amava o Naruto, mas não era amor, era apenas admiração pelo seu jeito de agir, quem eu amo está bem na minha frente."_

Levantou o olhar. Não chorava mais, apenas estava com a face inchada e vermelha. Começou a acariciar o macio cabelo do Sasori e em seguida lhe tascou um beijo, o Akasuna ficou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, mas depois correspondeu à morena.

Acariciou o cabelo da Hyuuga invadindo sua boca com a língua e explorando cada cantinho daquela suave boca. A única coisa que poderia separá-los era o ar, mas na verdade foi outra coisa.

-Sabia que estava vivo, un.

O ruivo se separou de Hinata e olhou na direção daquela voz. Viu que toda a Akatsuki estava ali presenciando a cena. A Hyuuga ficou assustada por estar cara-a-cara com aquela organização criminosa e Sasori colocou-a atrás dele na intenção de protegê-la.

-Não se preocupe, não vamos machucar sua "amiga". –disse Pein não incomodando com o que presenciara.

-Nos preocupou, podia ter ao menos ter dado um sinal de fumaça ou algo do tipo. –indagava Konan.

-O importante é que te achamos. –Pein voltou a falar. –Apresente-a.

Sasori abaixou o olhar e tirou Hinata de trás de si, ainda segurando em seu braço para protegê-la caso tentassem alguma coisa. Ele conhecia a Akatsuki muito bem, eles não podiam sentir. E também não podiam recusar uma ordem de seu líder, que parecia sério e calmo ao mesmo tempo.

-O nome dela é Hyuuga Hinata. –e ainda adicionou. –Ela cuidou de mim todo esse tempo.

Em apenas um segundo Pein tirou Hinata dos braços do ruivo que se desesperou e tentou protestar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Konan que lhe lançava um olhar "não vai acontecer nada".

Segurando o braço da jovem ninja, o ruivo alaranjado começou a analisá-la atentamente apenas com os olhos cinza. Depois começou a passar a mão em seu corpo, a garota ficou meio incomodada com o molestamento, mas olhou a expressão do líder, ele não iria fazer nada com ela. Por fim concluiu:

-Não é uma fracote, isso é bom...

-Obrigada. –disse timidamente.

-Sem querer interromper, un. - disse Deidara. –estamos no meio de Konoha.

-Dane-se. –respondeu Hidan com um sorriso cínico. –Se atacarem, atacamos de volta.

Nesse instante chegou Kiba, que se surpreendeu ao ver todos os Akatsukis reunidos ali. Os bandidos tentaram atacar o moreno, mas Pein levantou a mão num sinal que todos entenderam que era para pararem.

-Virou-se para Hinata. –Você o conhece?

-Sim, é meu amigo, por favor, não o machuquem.

-Então ninguém toca no garoto. –Ordenou em um grito.

No mesmo segundo todos pararam a posição de ataque e ficaram normais. O ruivo maior soltou o braço da ninja que acariciou o local que estava vermelho devido à força do líder. Em seguida caminhou até Kiba e fez o mesmo processo que havia feito com a Hinata.

-Vamos voltar à caverna. –disse depois concluiu. –Ninguém irá machucá-los entenderam?

-Sim Pein-sama. –Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Todos caminharam de volta à caverna onde estava a Akatsuki. Kiba acariciava seu cão, estava com medo, mas um medo não expressado pelo garoto. Já Hinata estava claramente com muito medo. Ao perceber esse medo nos olhos dela Sasori segurou a mão da garota e esta o olhou, corada. O mesmo lhe deu um sorriso sincero. O primeiro em muitos anos de vida.

**De volta em Konoha**

-Onde Hinata-sama está? –perguntou Neji furioso sacudindo o Naruto pela gola.

-E-Eu não sei, me solta Neji. –disse assustado.

-Você magoou minha prima maldito, agora vai ter que achá-la, senão o mato.

Naruto fez uma expressão de medo. Neji estava muito nervoso e pelo seu tom de voz viu que não era brincadeira. Nunca imaginou que Hinata o amava, mas ele amava Sakura e agora estava com ela, porque ainda tinham que se intrometer? Ele se soltou das mãos do Hyuuga e concluiu.

-Onde a Hinata foi eu não sei... Deixa-me em paz Neji.

Nesse ato Neji deu um soco na boca do Naruto que fez o mesmo se desequilibrar e cair no chão, quando se levantou cuspiu um pouco de sangue e deu uma risada maliciosa.

-A Hinata sempre me amou, mas eu não amo ela e nunca vou amá-la.

-Maldito...

-Acalme-se Neji, eu sei aonde a Hinata foi e com quem... –disse uma pessoa.

Quando o homem de olhos perolados se virou para ver quem era arregalou os olhos de surpresa, Naruto fez a mesma coisa. Não era uma pessoa. Eram três, três seres.

-Vocês? –perguntaram dos dois surpreendidos.

_**Continua**_

**Porque eu sou muito má, só por isso.**

**Curiosos?**

**Mentira! Vocês já devem saber quem são...**

**Agora vou responder reviews...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VeronicaLee: **Oii florzinha ^^, eles são muito fofinhos mesmo, aonde o Sasori foi está nesse capítulo, espero que você leia e goste, agradecemos seu review. Beijos carinhosos da Monica-sama e Pinkuiro

**Sayori Uchiha-Sama:** Oi linda! Que bom que você está acompanhando, é uma honra para mim e minha amiga e co-autora, fala sério... sou boa msm pra fazer suspense (nada convencida...). Pelo jeito você também odeia a Sakura... então somos duas amore. Beijos carinhosos da Monica-sama e Pinkuiro.

**Gabriela: **Gabi... Posso te chamar assim? ^^ Eu continuei nesse episódio que você deve estar lendo, ou não °~°. Que bom que você me adora, rsrs ^^, mas créditos desse capítulo todo à Pinkuiro-chan. Beijos carinhosos Monica-sama e Pinkuiro ^^.

**FranHyuuga: **Fran-chan *-*! Você aqui, apreciando minha fic com minha amiga! Que honra *-*! Eu tava mesmo sem idéias, os créditos desses episódios são todos da Pinkuiro-chan *-*. O Kiba é um bom amigo mesmo, espero que você continue acompanhando essa fic minha ^^. Beijos carinhosos Monica-sama e Pinkuiro.

**Pinkuiro: **Tem razão flor ^^! Eu amo suas idéias, cada uma mais perfeita que a outra! OMG! *morri* Entre mais no MSN, eu tenho outras idéias maravilhosas, que acho que você vai gostar, ou não. Beijão amiga!

**Anonimo: **Oi! Que bom que você amou nossa humilde fic, mas eu gostaria de saber quem é você. Eu continuei nesse epis. Espero que vc leia, ou não, você que decide. Beijos carinhosos de Monica-sama e Pinkuiro.

**KiraOnigiri: **Amigaaaaa! Você por aquiii! Que bom que você achou "superdaora" rsrs, o que você sabe querida é só uma coisinha que eu deixei passar, vai ter muito mais trama que você só irá saber mais pra frente *risada Du mal".

**Respondidos! ^^ Espero que vocês leiam esse capítulo...**

**Créditos todos e totalmente à Pinkuiro-chan! Valeuzão amigaaa!**

**Deixem mais reviews pra mim *-***

**Beijos**

**Até o próximo ^^.**


	6. Que a guerra comece

_**Cap. 6 Que a guerra comece.**_

Um garoto de mesma idade que os outros dois ali presente, cabelos negros e olhos cor ônix. Era Uchiha Sasuke, antigo companheiro de equipe de Naruto e Sakura que abandonou a vila há dois anos. O que ele fazia ali? Como tem a ousadia de aparecer depois de ser acusado de trair Konoha?

-O que faz aqui... Teme? –a voz de Naruto saiu com um misto de surpresa, amargura e raiva. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma felicidade em rever o velho amigo.

-Achei que ficaria feliz em vê-lo. –riu uma moça ruiva, arrumando os cabelos e jogando-se em cima de Sasuke. –Meu nome é Karin.

Naruto olhou estarrecido a imagem da mulher, cabelos vermelhos repicados, uma longa camiseta lilás e micro shorts preto e os olhos cobertos por óculos. Será que _aquilo_ era uma ninja mesmo? Também não pôde deixar de notar que aquela mesma pessoa ficava se arrastando toda hora para o Uchiha que tentava se afastar sempre.

-De que seu nome importa? –a pergunta veio do terceiro homem ali presente, cabelos prateados e médios, e os olhos com um tom fantástico de lilás. Carregava uma enorme espada nas costas.

-Cale-se, Suigetsu. –Karin manifestou-se levemente irritada com o sarcasmo do companheiro. –Bem... Estavam procurando a ninja dos olhos cinza não?

Logo despertou a atenção de Neji, que lançou um olhar surpreso pra mulher.

-Sabe onde está Hinata-sama? –perguntou com uma esperança na voz. Não se importava com aquela guerrinha que estava travando entre Konoha e Sasuke, a única coisa que queria era achar sua prima, mesmo que para isso tenha que se juntar ao "inimigo".

Karin lançou um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

.

.

.

**Na caverna da Akatsuki...**

Aquele lugar era incrivelmente enorme. Não deixava de ser uma caverna comum, mas era fantástico. Hinata ainda sentia-se meio insegura em relação a aquilo tudo, afinal, estava no território da Akatsuki, o atual inimigo de sua vila que queria matar todos. Sentiu uma respiração em sua perna esquerda, ao dar uma olhava deu de cara com Akamaru que a cheirava.

-Acha mesmo que é seguro ficarmos aqui, Hina? –a voz de Kiba saiu tanto nervosa quanto apreensiva, ainda não estava totalmente confortável com aquela situação, ainda mais naquele lugar, cheio de ossos e cheiro de sangue e carne queimada. –Pode ser perigoso, não os conhecemos direito. –saiu em um sussurro, morria de medo de alguém ouvir aquilo.

-E-Eu... Confio n-no S-Sasori-sama. –gaguejou com uma voz fraca, também estava com muito medo. Estava completamente perdida de assustada, por fora queria passar a impressão de determinada e forte. Mas por dentro estava com muita vontade de chorar e voltar para sua casa. Viu o companheiro se afastar. –E-Eu sou muito fraca. –disse pra si mesma.

Os outros membros da organização passavam por ali e fingia que nem a viam. Mas ela tinha muito medo de um deles se rebelar, desrespeitar a ordem de Pein e atacá-la. Pensando melhor... Eles não fariam isso, são muito fiéis às ordens do líder. Enquanto os outros impõem medo. Ele impõe respeito.

-Não precisa ficar assustada. –a voz saiu suave ao seu ouvido que fez a Hyuuga arrepiar-se toda. Ao virar-se dá de cara com Sasori que segurava em sua cintura. Encostou a cabeça no peito do mestre das marionetes e começou a fungar.

-E-Eu estou com medo, senhor. –as palavras saíram fracas e tremulas. Ela tremia toda. O Akasuna acariciou os cabelos da jovem para tentar acalmá-la e afastá-la da ideia da possibilidade que mais a assustava.

Agachou-se e deu sinal para ela subir em suas costas. A ninja achou estranha aquela atitude, mas não questionou, subiu em cima do titeriteiro que a carregou até um lugar escuro, bem afastado do resto da organização. Assim, desceu-a e começou a acariciar seu rosto que ficou em um tom de escarlate, por vergonha.

Então, uniu os lábios ao dela em um beijo suave para não assustá-la muito, depois começou em um beijo mais selvagem e cheio de desejo. Hinata gemeu ao sentir as mãos gélidas do criminoso em suas coxas que fazia movimentos atrevidos na mesma. Os beijos começaram a descer até o pescoço, dando chupões agressivos e marcando a pele alva dela.

-O-O que e-está fazendo? –perguntou assustando-se quando Sasori começou a abrir o zíper do seu casaco. Assustou-se mais ainda quando ele retirou-o por completo e tacou para longe. Com uma expressão assustada no rosto estava pronta para gritar.

-Acalme-se. –continuou com as caricias ousadas, explorando o corpo da menina. Ela ficou em choque por um tempo e depois se acalmou, entregando-se para o ruivo. –Confie em mim. –em um movimento rápido puxou as duas coxas dela fazendo-a sentar no seu colo. Os orbes perolados se arregalaram.

-Você... Sente? –perguntou com uma voz rouca e assustada ao sentir seu membro, rígido, entre suas pernas. Ele a deitou no chão e continuou a beijá-la com os olhos brilhando de desejo.

Ele retirou o manto preto que o cobria mostrando seu corpo de madeira, porém incrivelmente suave, pensava Hinata. Sasori desceu seus lábios úmidos até chegar à camiseta de Hinata e retirou-a de modo selvagem, e junto com a blusa, foi sua calça deixando a ninja apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Sasori se sentiu ainda mais excitado ao olhar a imagem da Hinata daquela maneira, gemendo de prazer e acariciou seu membro por baixo da calça que o escondia e retirou essa mesma calça ficando apenas de boxer preta.

Hinata sentia-se muito molhada por baixo da calcinha, porém ainda sentia-se meio insegura por seu corpo ser ainda muito jovem e ela ser virgem. Mas ao receber mais uma sessão de beijos deliciosos da boca macia de seu amado relaxou. Afinal, ela sabia que podia confiar no ruivo.

Logo sentiu sua calcinha deslizando por suas pernas e em colocou suas delicadas mãos dentro do boxer do Akatsuki e sentiu o quão duro estava àquela região do homem. Ao sentir as mãos de Hinata apertando seu pênis Sasori soltou um longo e abafado gemido de prazer e retirou a última peça de faltava para despir completamente a menina; o sutiã. Admirou um pouco aqueles seios medianos rígidos antes de abocanhar um deles, enquanto brincava um pouquinho com o outro. Suas mãos atrevidas foram para a parte íntima da menina penetrando-a com um dedo, Hinata tombou a cabeça para trás gemendo de prazer quando o titeriteiro fazia movimentos de vai e vem. A ninja sentiu que iria explodir num orgasmo, mas o ruivo parou.

-Saso... por... nhaa... por favor... –pediu a menina entre gemidos, estava tão excitada que nem conseguia formar palavras ou frases completas sem gemer. Queria que Sasori a possuísse. Queria ser só dele.

-O que você quer? –Sasori perguntou malicioso, já sabia o que ela queria, mas queria vê-la pedir, implorar. Retirou o seu boxer e lançou um sorriso safado pra Hyuuga.

-Me... penetre... nhaa... por... favor... –nunca pensou que chegaria à aquele ponto, estava enlouquecida, pedindo pelo amor de Deus para o homem penetrá-la.

Sem aviso prévio, ele a penetrou, lentamente. Hinata soltou um gemido, não de prazer, mas de dor. Um fio de sangue começou a escorrer nas suas pernas. Aquilo doía, e como doía. Quase que ela começou a chorar. Depois de ter entrado por completo ele começou um movimento de vai e vem com estocadas mais fortes e fundas. Hinata suava, muito, estava corada e completamente ofegante. Como ele queria poder sentir do calor do corpo dela, o que Akasuna no Sasori não faria pra sentir aquele suor que escorria na face avermelhada dela.

Sasori sentiu que seu orgasmo se aproximava e despejou dentro da Hyuuga. Hinata sentiu um líquido quente e viscoso preenchê-la e seu corpo pregado pelo suor, em suas pernas, algumas manchas de sangue pela perda da sua virgindade. Sasori saiu de dentro dela e caiu ao seu lado e a cobriu com o manto preto.

-Eu disse para você confiar em mim. –o ruivo falava despregando os fios de cabelo do rosto da amada. Em seguida, deu um delicado beijo em sua testa e tentou levantar-se, porém foi impedido por uma mão que o segurou.

-E-Eu... te... amo... –comentou a ninja ainda ofegante com a experiência, agora ela confiava em Sasori, confiava muito.

.

.

.

**Em Konoha...**

-Como assim? Hinata-sama não... –Neji não conseguia falar, estava com uma feição de surpresa e olhos arregalados, não podia acreditar no que acabara de escutar. Hinata-sama? Cuidando de Akasuna no Sasori, um dos criminosos mais procurados do mundo?

Karin continuava bebendo seu chá como se nada houvesse acontecido, ignorando o olhar surpreso do homem ali.

-Hinata... Hinata... – O loiro ali presente não conseguia completar a frase. Colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos loiros... Porque se sentia tão... estranho? Sentia... Raiva da morena? Não sabia.

-Não seja tão dramático, dobe. –A voz de Sasuke foi o único que se manifestava, frio e rouco. Todos pararam para ouvir. –Afinal, ela só praticou um ato de caridade, não? –Terminou a sua fala, levantou-se e foi até a saída. Karin lhe deu um sorriso puro, totalmente ignorado pelo homem.

Um suspiro longo e encarou o chá no copo com tristeza em seus orbes vermelhos, o que mais teria que fazer para seu amado Sasuke notá-la? Ela faz tudo por ele. Tudo. Sempre que ele pede alguma coisa, ela vai correndo buscar como um cãozinho e seu dono. Às vezes, pensava se aquilo realmente era necessário. Queria alguém que a amasse por o que ela era. Seus óculos embaçaram e sentiu gotas quentes descerem pelo seu rosto. Estava chorando. Estava tão desolada que nem percebeu que Suigetsu chegou atrás dela.

-Não chore por ele, Karin. –Sentou-se ao lado da companheira de modo rude. E limpou suas lágrimas com os dedos. Mas parecia que as lágrimas da kunoichi teimavam a cair. –Você tem qualidades, Karin, qualidades que você não percebe por estar cegamente apaixonada por esse cara. –Deu uma última limpada e levantou-se. –Está na hora. –falou pra todos ali presentes.

.

.

.

.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e passeou-os por aquele lugar até olhar para o lado. Sasori não estava lá como a última vez que se lembrava. Provavelmente conversando com alguém. Deu um sorriso divertido ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Realmente, foi à melhor da sua vida. Levantou-se e procurou suas roupas que estavam espalhadas por ali.

Estava com sua calça e sua blusa, procurando seu casaco roxo, até que o achou escondido em um buraco. Ao colocar sua mão para pegá-lo apalpou uma coisa macia e asquerosa. Era tão nojenta que deu um grito.

-Calma, menina Hyuuga. –Um homem loiro, de incríveis olhos azuis e uma câmera no olho esquerdo. Era Deidara, parceiro de Sasori, já ouviu falar dele. Realmente era bonito, e se parecia com a Ino. O homem caminhou até o buraco e tirou a argila de lá. –Você parece, mas não é nenhuma pouco calada. –E lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo.

Corou absurdamente, então escondeu seu rosto nas mãos. Como iria encarar as pessoas depois daquilo? Será que era brincadeira do Deidara, ou mais alguém viu? Só sabia que não iria conseguir esconder aquela cor escarlate que estava seu rosto assim tão facilmente.

Andava em passos lentos até a saída daquele local, que até agora não sabia direito onde era. Onde deu de cara com Konan e Pain conversando. Quase como automaticamente escondeu-se atrás de uma pedra e ficou escondida, ouvindo a conversa.

-Estão atrás da Hyuuga. –O ruivo falava frio e sério sem olhar nos olhos da mulher de cabelos azuis. Franziu o cenho e apertou os pulsos, enquanto balbuciava coisas que Hinata não pode ouvir. Konan assentiu com a cabeça, reverenciou o homem e saiu.

Após a silueta da moça desparecer por completo, o homem ruivo ficou em silencio por um tempo, até que deu um longo suspiro e disse.

-Pode sair. Eu sei que você está ai. –Após ouvir isso, a jovem levantou-se vergonhosamente e caminhou até o homem. De um modo tímido, estava com medo de ele fazer alguma coisa com ela e nem percebera o quão lenta estava. Pain perdeu a paciência, agarrou o pulso da garota e puxou-a pra si. Colando ambos os corpos. –Alguém mais sabia que está conosco?

-N-Não, Pain-sama. –não era sua intenção sair com voz fraca e manhosa, queria ser forte e corajosa como Sakura. Ela é sempre melhor que a Hyuuga em tudo, mais bonita, mais inteligente, mais forte, mais decidida. Até entende o lado de Naruto ao escolher a rósea e não ela.

-Pois seus amigos estão vindo. Atrás de você. –Apertou o punho a garota mais forte, machucando-a até. –E se eles vierem e proclamarem guerra, não terei piedade só por serem seus amigos. –disse por fim e soltou o braço da menina de modo nada delicado. E saiu.

Hinata ficou lá massageando o local vermelho pelas mãos do "Deus". Pensando. Quem poderia estar atrás dela? Quem ao menos sabia onde ela estava? É impossível. Ela tomou todo cuidado. Ou não. Não acreditava naquilo, falhou de novo. Como sempre? Como ainda se considerava uma ninja? Como? Começou a chorar, chorava muito. Lágrimas desciam de seu rosto como uma inigualável tristeza. Até que alguém surgiu atrás dela. E a levantou.

-Não chora. –a voz era conhecida, mas não era a mesma da primeira vez que ouviu. Virou-se e deu de cara com os orbes castanhos a fitando e as mãos macias e gélidas massageando suas costas. Então ela parou de chorar e deu um sorriso. Sabia que, com ele, estaria tudo bem.

.

.

.

.

Estava desanimado e inexpressivo. Cansando só de ver seu parceiro azulado treinar. Mas, quando ele balançava a Samehada dava pra ver melhor os seus músculos. Kisame era lindo, o Uchiha tinha que admitir o fato. Até que sentiu alguma coisa.

-Kisame! –gritou e o companheiro virou-se rapidamente. –Tem alguém aqui. –disse após isso, ativou seu Sharingan.

Kisame atacou a árvore com a Samehada e de lá saíram os seis ninjas atrás da Hinata. Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Neji, Naruto e Sasuke.

-Que a guerra comece. –disse Kisame, logo após abrir um sorriso sádico, olhando para o companheiro, o mesmo lhe lançou um olhar sério.

_**Continua...**_

**Amén Gézuz *o***

**Finalmente escrevi, já estava achando que iria excluir essa fic u.ú**

**Sério pipous, esse tempo tem sido tão difícil pra mim, que eu nem consigo comentar, é cansaço atrás de problemas e etc. **

**Mas agora eu vou postar com mais freqüência õ/**

**Então? O que acharam?**

**Hentai entre a Hyuuga e o Akasuna? Õ.o**

**Karin, Suigetsu e Sasuke com o povo?**

**Itachi achando o Kisame bonito? (tem cheiro de yaoi ai *-*)**

**Reviews \õ/**

**NOSSA, DEMOREI TANTO QUE ESTOU ATÉ COM VERGONHA DD:**

**VeronicaLee: **Nossa, ter você aqui é uma das coisas mais maravilhosas da vida, querida *-* Que ótimo que "amou" RS. USAHSAUHSAUHSAUSHUHUSAHUASHAS Você não é primeira, linda, eu também tive vontade ;D/aquelaqueescreveuafic.

**Sayori Uchiha-Sama: **Oii. Aff, sério que você achou demais? Eu fiz só pra não atrasar õ.o /apesardequenãodeumuitocerto. Gézuz, nunca pensei que a Sakura fosse tão odiada assim =O Put'z pra fazer o pobre o leptop sofrer tem que ser ódio mesmo O.O

**Pinkuiro: **Você que é uma das autoras dessa história, seu comentário não vale U.Ú UASHSUAHSAUHSAUH zueria, miguxa. É claro que você me ajudou, quem mais me dá histórias perfeitas que me fazem imaginar exatamente, graças a você essa fic terá tanta surpresa que os leitores nem imaginam *-*/indireta

**darkakatsuki12: **Caramba x.x Você amou? =OOO Assim eu fico até sem graça, foi um capítulo feito às pressas RS. Eu continuei postando /ahvá! Quase desisti, mas teve uma flor linda e perfeita que eu chamo de melhorzona que não deixou *-*

**FranHyuuga: **FRAN-LINDISSIMAAAA \O/ Você anda muito sumida, tem entrar no MSN e ficar lá até 3:00 da manhã u.ú HAHA, ignore por favor D: Bom, o "vocês" está nesse capítulo que espero que você aprecie. Seus comentários é o que me dá forças, com toda a sinceridade e carinho que você coloca nelas *-* É, quem diria que o ruivo odiasse tanto assim a Sakura =O E eu também acho que ele mereceu o soco do Neji, deveria ter-lhe arrancado o dente u.ú Akatsuki com pose maldosa? É comigo mesmo haha õ/

**KiraOnigiri: **Você sabe de algumas coisas, mas nada comparado ao que vier a seguir u.ú Claro que promete, afinal, é duas cabeças perfeitas pensando juntas. HAHAH, eu ri quando escrevi essa parte, no melhor a Akatsuki atrapalha, ô raiva. Você encheu tanto a minha cabeça que eu acabei colocando yaoi e hentai só por sua causa, então é melhor gostar u.ú /brinks.

**Darkakatsuki: **Nossa, já disse que não era pra amar tanto assim, foi um capítulo de improviso, mas obrigada mesmo assim ;D Eu vou continuar u.ú

**Beijos e pão de queijos**

**Mon-sama *-***


End file.
